Love Poem
by DaemonDreamChild
Summary: This actually started as a poem but I'm going to turn it into a series O.O, Can Lantis bring him-self to tell Hikaru how much he loves her?
1. Chapter 1 Poem

Hya everybody! This is my first poem for ffn so please no flames ^_^v it's a love poem to Hikaru from Lanits, enjoy!

Don't look at me with those sad eyes

I know there's happiness in you

There's more to you then grief and pain

Let your inner sun show threw

Born into your world not knowing

Your future battle's lie here

Please hold your head and heart high

And wipe away that fear

Your fiery hair

And burning eyes

Show pain I want to heal

But you're a warrior

Strong at heart 

You'll pull threw this ordeal

I'll lend a hand 

Or gladly my heart

To the warrior with the heart of flame

This battle's long

But it will end

And you will win this game

So don't look at me with those sad eyes

That's not who you are

I love you forever in till the end

Your admirer from afar

            ~Lantis

please review!


	2. Chapter 2 The...plan..?

OK this takes place after the series, after their final battle and decisions over Cephiro. Can Lantis bring him-self to tell Hikaru how much he loves her? On with the story…

Disclaimer's: I don't own rayearth…I wish I did but doesn't everyone?..-_-v

I dedicate this story to my daemon kero and my best friend Amy! ^_~

Lantis crumbled the paper he had been writing on and but his quill down. He wasn't worth of her; in his eyes she was a goddess- the goddess of fire. She saved his world, renamed it changed it, gave it hope that nobody-even the people live there couldn't give it. She had done every thing in her power and beyond her to save it…..and yet she didn't even live here. She was born someplace far away….Why did she make it her duty to end _their_ suffering?

Lantis knew, her heart was strong, it was made of a burning flame so true to her loved ones she hurt at their pain. She had a heart..like…Eagle, but it wasn't a powerful one-well it was in a way but it was more of a trusting heart, she didn't ask your assistance, but when you saw the pain she but herself threw, almost reckless with her own live to save another- you yearned deep in your soul to put forth all your power to save _her_….that's what Lantis wanted to do. To end her suffering-to bring her some of the happiness she had brought to all the people of Cephiro.

He snapped back to the present. He wiped the sweat from his brow and walked to the window and flung it own to feel the night air on his burning face. When he brought himself to open is eyes he marveled at how clear the night's sky was. Cephrio's twin moons were hanging heavy in the sky. The stars were burning with desire, looking down upon him- giving him hope.

Then he realized he was still holding the crumbed piece of paper with the poem inside. He shuttered to himself as he pictured in his head the worst possible out comes, what if she rejected him?….in fact he didn't even know if she had a lover on… "Earth".

He decided to give her the letter anonymously. With the normal hustle and bustle returning to the city he could go down and get it sent to her from the Apali. (Post office)

She would probable think it was from a boy in town who had her of there tails of a Magic Knight. He could leave clues at the bottom about his Identity….and to keep it a secret. He knew she would probably end-p telling Fuu and Umi but they would never guess the letters where coming from inside the castle.

With that Lantis but the letter down and turned off the light. He would think if it anymore till morning – when he'd but his plan into action, praying for the out come he had been dreaming off.


	3. Chapter 3 Hikaru's denial

Hikaru sighed as she looked out the window. She couldn't stay here forever, she thought as she looked at the star lighted sky. She sighed again….she wished so bad for some one to love…she was terribly lonely, not friendly lonely- she was very so grateful for friends like Umi and Fuu but she longed for something deeper. She did have someone on her mind but almost smacked her self when she thought of him. Lantis…..so solitary, so strong. But she sighed again; she wasn't worthy of him…she felt a tear roll down her cheek as she got into bed. Maybe someday she thought.

The next morning Hikaru went down for breakfast. After muttering a few 'mornings' she sat down at the table. She quickly noticed Lantis wasn't there and felt her self blush, what was she doing now, stalking him? She shook her self as Clef handed her a letter, "mall for me?" she thought as she put the letter down unnoticed, its wasn't like her friends from home could mail her here. The letter was left unnoticed till after breakfast. 

Hikaru carefully unfolded the letter Clef hand handed her that morning at breakfast. He said it had come from the Apali. She had looked at him in disbelief- who would send her mail? But Clef showed her how to read the front and it clearly said "To Hikaru Shidou"

As she unfolded the paper she gasped and looked around, seeing nobody was there she went back to reading……it was a love letter. It read:

Don't look at me with those sad eyes

I know there's happiness in you

There's more to you then grief and pain

Let your inner sun show threw

Born into your world not knowing

Your future battle's lie here

Please hold your head and heart high

And wipe away that fear

Your fiery hair

And burning eyes

Show pain I want to heal

But you're a warrior

Strong at heart 

You'll pull threw this ordeal

I'll lend a hand 

Or gladly my heart

To the warrior with the heart of flame

This battle's long

But it will end

And you will win this game

So don't look at me with those sad eyes

That's not who you are

I love you forever in till the end

Your admirer from afar

Hikaru also noticed at the bottom in smaller letters:

From your secret admirer

I'm like the night, solitary

She folded the letter back up and put it in the envelope. He heart was beating fast and she was still in shock, a love letter?

And what did "I'm like the night, solitary" mean? Was it a clue? Then a thought flashed threw hear mind, the first person that she thought of when hearing solitary was _Lantis._

"He would never send ME a love letter." thought Hikaru feeling a little depressed. She walked up to her room and but it on her desk, it didn't have a return address so she couldn't mail the person back. But then her attention turned to the window, she pulled a chair up and sadly watched the birds and butterflies go by. This was how she spent her days-well most of the time. Sometimes she went out with Fuu and Umi but it was always awkward because they were accompanied by Ferio and Ascot. So she would stay up in her room most of the times daydreaming of a world she created to be perfect for everone..Except herself.


End file.
